blue_niuxlius_entertainmentfandomcom-20200213-history
James Emirzian Waldementer
James Emirzian Waldementer (Full name: James Emirzian Taylor Waldementer / Native name: James Taylor; Born in January 03, 1999) is an Finnish born and American-Thai was the independent animation crewing of lead member is best known for numerous of lead animator, animation director, lead art designer, production designer, visual artist, lead artist department / artistic supervisor and founder of the independent animation studios Blue Niuxlius Entertainment, Inc. He is the best known for the one popular hits to American-Thai anime art designer to adaptation anime art designer of cosplayer is made around from the October 2017, among was the lead art designer the parts of the Blue Niuxlius Entertainment, inc. drawing of the actual some anime styled to Asian-American of the web-media internet. who having been responsible was known for joint to former connection James Emirzian Waldementer Software Co. and HomeTek Studios. James Taylor began to creating the independent animation studios of Blue Niuxlius Entertainment, Inc. from his age is 14. Started from 2013. His works to independent animator formerly within the anime web-media video maker at the groups community from released his made the digital art animation video; Originally from seems YouTube videos. which is the colleagues student of art designed to Anime. He creatively some features these the modern artist of art designer anime style. In the other more years later, He began to indie anime series called Touhou Resurrection Project. He using to art rendered tools and 3D modeller program in which may has only used to 3DS Max. By the time, He using to MikuMikuDance program. James Taylor also provided this 2018 for new cosplayer career. Start established as been from Winter 2018 Between is Present day. He appearance in Location Tour on Cosplayer at Bangkok, Thailand. Early Life James Emirzian Waldementer was born in January 03, 1999 at Finnish, His second-child born of James Sisters was 1997. An early from the couples his James families Married to couples statement as seems in before of childhood born of Finnish. As a child, He decided to moved in Thailand from 2003. To the airport park located to Bangkok, Thailand and afterward when it located to discovered the Muang Tak, Thailand. At the time of James families to needs decided construction on his new home and roommates where they've was lived childhood born of James Taylor and James Sisters. His managed as great friends to Phitsanulok has stated to fellowing with Grandmother with each others as been legendary childhood. His first started on junior class at First School around 2006 earlier in same months. Which may the toddler art mixtured attended parts of his flowed further to art designer is being included to began as career. By their time. James Taylor has great relationship with his James Families and James sisters. His brought some life from wide ranged to his styled at small in-house of residences when after he student of Junior class at First School. Which he was talks like Thai languages is after being classed on maths, Several more years later at the teenager is age 14. James Taylor began his formed the independent animation studios called Blue Niuxlius Entertainment, Inc. working out of his art designer by the Home Large In-house studios to HomeTek Studios the parts from the owner direction is James Emirzian Waldementer Software Co. among through his equipment to Digital artist painter tools and Traditional in-table animation and art designer. Despited with James Taylor began his single of character designer for anime styled as a American-Thai and making him to composed of this short video animated their new project. After couples four months ago in animation. Originally are taking with YouTube videos, When the James Taylor decided to moved new other sites in another path session and once it sides is takes is being one of popular videos. Career Blue Niuxlius Entertainment, Inc. James Emirzian Waldementer began his career to Blue Niuxlius Entertainment, Inc. the former of the independent animation studios by located to large in-house studios to Mai Ngam, Muang Tak. from teenager at his age 14. and soon he began to making art designer, visual artist, background art style throughout some sort of anime inspired from the Japanese TV series, with his subsequences to James Sisters. After the project began in draft from James Emirzian Waldementer Software Co. creating the new anime resurrection universe of Touhou Resurrection Project, the two connected parts of shared universe in indie web-media series and started the independent whom of solo personally to animation direction together. James Taylor would to go attended is equipment to many huge spent is Digital Artist Tools programming while he another using to 3D modeler programming is 3DS Max to work on his indie project of animation. James Taylor creating the short anime animation video on his 8-minutes long short of video. Onto way his resumed works possible as Touhou Resurrection Project. Running by the initially program company to James Emirzian Waldementer Software Co. Independent years On his birthday is 2 year of James Emirzian Waldementer, The fellowing by the Blue Niuxlius Entertainment independent animator set out of the libraries from developed Touhou Resurrection Project Works to HomeTek Studios Parts of creating animation studios Modern Age Cosplayer Personal Life James Emirzian Waldementer currently his lure boy at home; Mai Ngam, Muang Tak. his works to HomeTek Studios for independent studios of James Emirzian Waldementer Software Co. and second location at Chiang Mai; Blue Niuxlius Entertainment, Inc. His great relationship to James Families and James Sisters, And his closer with then friends is Young Little Brother of Junior and his James Little Sister His Friendship is fellowing by Thai people, And managed connected to greatest friendship with his British, Italian and Germany His Friends followers as God-big brother was played japanese her names is Miku-Chan at Couples from 3 months ago. and others of cosplayer is following up by stated his works to Art Designer of Anime Cosplayer. Illness Around from the next year, James Emirzian Waldementer figured out that something the body parts was developed in their bone adjusted with his Marfan's Syndrome although was connective tissues, His was rushed in the hospital with X-ray scanner to printed. When doctor revealed was suffered his Marfan Syndromes when after his taller then slender affected was various to his body parts. When James families described about his Son. Sitting along working to independent studios when afterward was suffered as being Marfan Syndromes. Despited with James Taylor would to attempted survived till at 30 years and least then 40 year period. However the illness body parts disences is turned nothing effect that happening in few weeks and rest of his personal. And after he should later to involved in noted on personal life. Mention Person Seumas McNally After his Born from January 03, 1999 the successor of James Emirzian Waldementer. Before from 1979 at Canadian with the predecessor of Seumas McNally was an president, lead game programmer, former of founder of Longbow Digital Arts with his families and his younger brother of Philippe McNally. By their time. He's developed and designed to Tread Marks officially made around January 2000 and his won award to 3 grand prize at IGF 2000. Shortly after weeks later. Seumas McNally has passing from Hodgkin Diseases in the first place. The Successor of James Emirzian Waldementer was gave statement noted said: "Seumas McNally is remembered of lead game programmer, And it always through of the greatest being the canadian indie game developer industry for mention with his McNally of Seumas McNally, That would somebody else likely is numerous been three game produced to Tiger's Bane, DX-Ball 2 and Tread Marks. It's really wouldn't to be another path by McNally finally came fighting from diseases was shortly his after been. He's passing from March 2000 in the first place." and "I decided to described with dear Longbow Digital Arts. In other of the personally taking the mention of remembering with Seumas McNally. We're never being faded with McNally remaining by their forcement to continuing on works to indie game developer, To be hosting by the honoring of Seumas McNally he's was greatest lead game programmer at all time and rest of his passing this year." He then later to adding sites and mention person of memories with Seumas McNally shared with James Emirzian Waldementer Software Co. and Blue Niuxlius Entertainment, Inc. to McNally family and friends. The day after of 18th anniversary passing of Seumas McNally on March 21, 2018. Although of throwback game of the year is 2000 whose to Tread Marks was famous tank shooting game of actually game reviewed to social media as a Longbow Digital Arts made around from January 2000. is revealed to recently at the couples more days and weeks, James Taylor whom make the great moment video title: "Seumas McNally Tribute of Great Moments" where the played as seems to gaming user James Emirzian Waldementer Gaming. He also services with memories of honor Seumas McNally for his mention person went from March 2000. James Emirzian Waldementer also credited with Seumas McNally was memories as being to third game designed included these indie game and Independent game designer of Anime Recalibur. See also * Seumas McNally (Predecessor of the lead game designer) * Blue Niuxlius Entertainment, Inc. * Blue Niuxlius Tales Animation Studios, Inc. * James Emirzian Waldementer Software Co. HomeTek Studios External Links * Personal Account on Instagram * James Emirzian Waldementer on Facebook * James Emirzian Waldementer on Linkedin * James Emirzian Waldementer on Google Plus